


baby, we can stay up

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bareback, blame "stay up", canon!au, gaeko exposed them, this is utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: there’s a reason why chanyeol is always shirtless when he gets inspired to compose new songs.





	baby, we can stay up

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is un-beta-ed because gwendolyn is currently struggling with acads so i might edit it in the near future
> 
> second of all, this is my first time writing a full on detailed smut so please bare with me and also half of the time i was writing this my english is going elsewhere
> 
> third of all, if you saw that video of gaeko exposing chanyeol of sending him shirtless videos while playing guitar then please know that IT WAS THAT VIDEO'S FAULT why i wrote this
> 
> fourth of all, let's just all agree that baekhyun's album was about sex and him getting it good
> 
> and lastly, i typed this twice because my damn laptop died on me so there's that
> 
> ANW
> 
> please enjoy this filth and please be good to me uwu
> 
> (this is cross-posted in aff under the same author uwu)

Baby lay back

Close your eyes

I'd like to get drunk on you sweet

I'll go easy on you

We can go on and on tonight

_\- “Stay Up” by Baekhyun_

  
  
  


\- - - - - 

  
  
  


chanyeol is humming to the song that he is currently composing and thinking if he should make some changes because until now he’s not sure if he should add or remove something that is why he kept on humming the same tune over and over again. still deciding on what to do on the track he is doing.

it’s almost three in the morning but he is still cooped up in his studio in his house and composing songs for their upcoming debut. he’s in front of his computer repeating the track over and over again in his headphones, trying to think of what to do. the studio that he is in is something that his fans haven’t seen because it is in the house that he owns. he would love to share this small space in his house because of the many things that he was able to create inside this studio but _they_ both decided to keep it to _themselves_ because they also want to have some privacy in their life. but maybe there will come a time where _they_ will also be able to share it with their fans.

he’s excited, thrilled and nervous of how he will be able to deliver everything that he is preparing with sehun because amongst all other things, he wants people to listen and enjoy his and their work. honestly speaking, chanyeol considers this as a child of his own because he gave everything for this and he hopes that their fans will also like it.

it took them a lot of time to convince their company to have this debut and chanyeol will make sure that everything will be done in the best way they can. he also knows how much their fans are waiting for this especially because they’ve been wanting to hear his self-composed songs and also hear more of sehun’s voice. it’s no secret that chanyeol finds sehun’s voice unique and he’s just very lucky to have the younger agree to have this debut.

still deciding on what to do on the track he’s been listening for the past minutes, chanyeol wasn’t able to hear the door of his studio opening or the nearing footsteps so he flinched when he felt someone kissing the back of his neck and along his shoulders. he was shirtless when he came to his studio because he didn’t feel the need to wear a shirt if  _ he’ll _ just remove it again and chanyeol can still feel the heat from  _ their  _ previous activities.

stopping what he was doing and removing his headphones, chanyeol savored the feeling of the kisses being peppered on his back. it started on the back of his neck going to his right shoulder and then going to his left shoulder. the kisses were light as a feather and chanyeol wasn’t able to count how many kisses were being peppered on his back. even if this was not the first time that chanyeol got this treatment, he still can’t stop the slight flinch and the chills running in his spine every time those lips touch his skin. everything it touches, burns and chanyeol likes this warmth that is brought to his body. even after those lips leave his skin, the warmth still lingers.

after his shoulders, the lips move on his most sensitive spot. the spot under his ear where his neck connects to his body. chanyeol can feel the hot breath coming from the open mouth on his neck and the ghost of lips that are also savoring the moment that they have.

chanyeol thought that the kisses would stop there but how wrong he was because the lips that were ghosting on his neck suddenly started sucking that made chanyeol moan because those lips knew him the best. chanyeol leaned to the other side to give more space to the other who's attacking his neck while silently moaning when the other gave a hard suck.

his hands moved on its own and chanyeol just realized that he was gripping the other’s hair. pushing it to suck harder because he knows how much the man likes to leave marks on his body. it’s a sign that somebody already owns chanyeol and chanyeol is not someone to complain because he likes how his baby can be fierce at times. even if some of the make-up artist noona scolds them for making their jobs harder, chanyeol wouldn’t stop his baby from marking his body.

chanyeol’s moans turned to soft groans when the lips that were previously sucking on his neck moved to nibble his ear. the other really has something with his ears, it’s either  _ he’s  _ teasing it or nibbling it. there’s no in between. 

after some time, the nibbling stopped and chanyeol let go of the other's hair but the other’s hands started to wonder on his biceps. fingers started to run along his muscled arm, leaving chanyeol wanting more. more of those hands on his body. the hands stopped on his shoulder and slowly wrapped around his neck while a chin rested on his left shoulder.

"come back to bed with me?"

chanyeol only hummed and turned his head so that he is facing the other man. even if the other just woke up, he still is beautiful. will always be beautiful in his eyes.  _ byun baekhyun _ is truly a catch and chanyeol is just one lucky bastard to keep him all to himself. 

"i still have to finish this." chanyeol answered and pulled the other. now, baekhyun is straddling chanyeol's lap and chanyeol will not lie but he likes this position especially because baekhyun was wearing his polo shirt.  _ only _ his shirt and  _ nothing _ more. 

chanyeol rested his hand on the other’s hip while baekhyun’s hand was rested on his shoulder. looking like a lost puppy but chanyeol knows better especially when baekhyun is looking at him with hooded eyes.

“you should really stop overworking yourself.” baekhyun said while getting closer to chanyeol’s face and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck while chanyeol is just staring straight at baekhyun’s eyes. waiting for what the other man sitting on his lap would do.

“the inspiration came so i just had to.” chanyeol answered while his hand started wandering on baekhyun’s back. slowly running up and down, tracing the other’s spine that leaves baekhyun feeling ticklish. how chanyeol wanted to get under the shirt and touch the milky white expanse of baekhyun’s back and leave his marks  _ again _ .

“and where did that inspiration come from?” baekhyun knows his effect on the other man and the wandering hands on his back is just the beginning. he went closer to the man’s face until their noses were touching and their breaths mingled together. if there is one thing that baekhyun loves, it’s teasing chanyeol until the other blows up.  _ blows up _ in a good way.

“is that really something that you should be asking?” a smirk found its way to chanyeol’s face because he knows that baekhyun is just teasing him. teasing him to get him back to bed to rest, probably but he thinks they’ll do a  _ lot _ more than just resting.

baekhyun knows that once chanyeol started composing new songs, the latter would not take a break and would just be immersed in composing. that is why baekhyun found a way to distract him and make him leave his studio because baekhyun doesn’t want chanyeol to overwork himself.

the man sitting on chanyeol’s lap tilted his head so that his lips are almost touching the plump lips of the other man. barely touching because baekhyun wants to tease chanyeol. he wants to see chanyeol break into pieces. succumb to his wants because that’s the only way that he would be able to make chanyeol leave whatever he was doing.

“just answer me,  _ babe. _ ” baekhyun answered while his lips were just a breath away from the other. chanyeol, on the other hand, knows exactly what baekhyun is doing but he still can’t stop himself from breaking and succumbing. baekhyun knows him too well.

“you know the answer to your question, baby.” chanyeol then cupped baekhyun’s bare ass that earned him a moan and made him want more. playing with the soft cheeks and squeezing them as if it was his stress ball while the man above him is produced a small gasp. chanyeol continued playing with baekhyun’s ass cheeks while baekhyun is slowly losing himself because damn, park chanyeol knows how to use his hands properly.

breathing deeply, baekhyun tried to compose himself although it was useless. “but babe, i don’t know what the answer is. mind reminding me?” and chanyeol’s eyes turned darker with the indirect invitation that baekhyun said. he can never say no to the man.

chanyeol was supposed to answer but baekhyun had other plans when he started to grind down against chanyeol’s growing hard on that earned him a deep groan from the taller. chanyeol also stopped his ministrations because of how baekhyun’s grinding affected him and when he looked to the smaller’s face, all he saw was a smirk. looks like baekhyun is challenging him to do something.

chanyeol’s answer was in the form of gripping baekhyun’s ass and guiding it to his now half-hard cock. wanting baekhyun to feel how hard he is right now for the man sitting on his lap. with the help of chanyeol’s hand, they move in a rhythm with baekhyun grinding down and chanyeol thrusting up to that perky ass while still holding it as if his life depended on it.

“fuck- chan-” 

baekhyun’s moans took chanyeol out of his reverie and when he looked at the smaller’s face, he knew that he was damned and whipped because he would do everything for this man sitting on his lap.  _ everything _ .

there is sweat on his forehead and baekhyun started to drool because of the pleasure that he was feeling. to think that he still has chanyeol’s polo shirt on and the man sitting on the chair still has his pants on but baekhyun thinks he is about to go crazy already.

“baby, what do you want? tell me.” chanyeol said in his husky voice while still kneading baekhyun’s ass as if it was dough. baekhyun wasn’t able to answer because the next second, chanyeol pulled his cheeks apart letting the cool air touch his asshole and letting anyone in the room see his pink hungry hole, waiting to be filled. but sadly, they’re the only people in the room and no one will see how desperate baekhyun looks other than chanyeol.

baekhyun thought that chanyeol would stop there but how wrong he was because after a few seconds, a thumb started circling his hole. tracing the puckered skin and baekhyun feels he can cum just from this alone but he doesn’t want to end this that early. he needs to make chanyeol leave his fucking studio and do him.  _ right now. _ baekhyun rested his body against chanyeol’s chest because his arms were already shaking from pleasure and he couldn't keep himself upright. this gave a better position to chanyeol who is restraining himself from fingering baekhyun’s hole.

“is this what you want, baby?” chanyeol asked the male above him who’s having a hard time breathing because of how chanyeol is playing with his hole. slightly inserting his thumb but not entirely and then pulling back just to squeeze the other’s ass. this repeated multiple times until baekhyun had enough and pulled chanyeol’s hands and made the latter insert a finger in his hole and damn, that was what baekhyun was waiting for. for something to fill him and now he wants more.

to say he was surprised was an understatement because it is very rare for him to see baekhyun this desperate for him and chanyeol is not one to complain. chanyeol started to finger baekhyun’s hole, slowly and teasingly because he knows that baekhyun is still loose from their previous activities. especially because they did multiple rounds until baekhyun passed out and chanyeol got his inspiration for the track they were doing at the moment.

yes, baekhyun is chanyeol’s muse that is why every time they are together, chanyeol can’t stop himself from getting inspired to write something new because baekhyun always brings the best out of him and it’s just a plus that they had sex earlier which chanyeol will be happy to repeat again and  _ again _ . their previous activity is also the reason why he was shirtless because of the heat from what they did remained and chanyeol feels that it is slowly coming back with a vengeance.

a whine came out of baekhyun’s mouth when he felt that chanyeol was just teasing him. he is a man with needs and right now, he just wants chanyeol to finger him senseless so he started to move to meet chanyeol’s thrust.

“chan- please.” he begged when chanyeol still didn’t do anything and just continued his slow movements. but chanyeol had other plans because he wants to see baekhyun begging and the only way to see it is to tease the other more.

chanyeol still didn’t do anything about his slow pace and with the position that baekhyun is in, he is unable to do more than moving his hips so he tried to fix the situation by kissing the plump lips in front of his face. it was something that he was meaning to do ever since he entered the studio but stopped himself. but desperate times call for desperate measures.

when chanyeol felt baekhyun’s lips on his, he didn’t waste any more time and dived right into it while still slowly fingering the other. desperate was the best word to describe the kiss that they were sharing. it was rough. it was wet. but most importantly, it was something that they both wanted right now.

chanyeol didn’t hesitate to enter his tongue to the other’s hot mouth and they started a dance between their tongues wherein chanyeol emerged as winner as he loudly sucked baekhyun’s tongue. drool started to drip from the corners of their lips but they were both unbothered because they know they’ll be more messier later on.

their rough kiss continued until baekhyun pulled back and arched his back because park freaking chanyeol just thrusted two of his long and thick fingers in his hole and directly hitting his sweet spot. although it was just one thrust, baekhyun felt like he ascended to heaven because chanyeol’s fingers bring wonders to his body. when baekhyun regained some of his senses, he looked down and saw the smirk on chanyeol’s face. even if chanyeol’s hair was messed up because of how baekhyun gripped on it while they were kissing, baekhyun can’t deny that the other still look so fucking handsome. he’s just lucky to keep all of park chanyeol to himself.

“baby, it’s just my fingers.” chanyeol said when baekhyun looked at him and the latter had the audacity to fucking pout in front of him.

baekhyun leaned in to chanyeol’s ear while the other’s fingers are still inside him. feeling how it slightly moved and pressed harder on his sweet spot. baekhyun had to keep himself from moaning and from fucking himself on those fingers because he still have a goal in mind. that is to make chanyeol leave his studio.

“i want more, babe.” baekhyun whispered to chanyeol’s ears and finished it with a grind and a loud moan directly to chanyeol’s ear. this was the final blow to make chanyeol move so he retracted his fingers and grabbed baekhyun’s ass that made the latter to yelp and grabbed chanyeol’s shoulder. the giant hauled baekhyun up and started to make their way to their room. 

when baekhyun realized what was happening, he couldn't stop himself from smiling because he got chanyeol out of the studio and he got the giant to do him instead. as much as baekhyun wanted to have sex inside the studio, he knows how there are a lot of important things there that chanyeol needs at the moment and it's better to leave it as it is. 

baekhyun felt the hard grip that chanyeol has on his ass and he knows that the other man wants him just as much as he wants the other. but maybe baekhyun is a little bit more needy at the moment because this is the longest that they have been with each other since they were both busy with their own albums. that is why baekhyun would get the most out of it as much as he can. 

he started nibbling at chanyeol's collarbone while the other was busy maneuvering them to get to their room. baekhyun really hated that their room was at the other end of the house while chanyeol's studio was at the other end. on a daily basis, it's something that he doesn't care about but in this kind of situation, baekhyun is starting to despise it. so, he kept himself busy by biting and sucking chanyeol's collarbone. trying to leave marks on the other's body because he isn't sure when they will be able to do this again. just savoring each other.

when they reached their room, chanyeol opened the door with a loud thud and immediately went to their bed. the giant put baekhyun on the middle of the bed and positioned himself in between the other's legs. he dived right back to those luscious lips that he missed already. their lips moved in sync. kissing each other fervently as if it was the last time that they would kiss. chanyeol started nibbling baekhyun's lower lip that earned him a loud moan. 

the giant's hand started to make their way to baekhyun's polo shirt, undoing the buttons while also busying himself with kissing the latter's mouth. he can't wait to make the smaller come undone beneath him. when all the buttons were undone, chanyeol retracted his lips from baekhyun and the other tried to follow those lips. baekhyun really loves chanyeol’s lips on his. the giant started peppering kisses along baekhyun’s jaw and then down to the smaller’s collarbone and leaving hickeys on his way. chanyeol also sucked a particular spot on baekhyun’s collarbone because he knows how much the other loves it. baekhyun can’t stop himself from moaning.

after making sure that he was able to leave a big mark on baekhyun’s collarbone, chanyeol pulled the shirt apart to give him a view of the other’s nipple that are now perked up because of the pleasure flowing through his body. baekyun looks like a mess underneath him and chanyeol barely even started yet. he still has a lot of plans tonight for baekhyun.

going back to the task at hand, chanyeol licked around baekhyun’s left nipple that earned him a whine from the latter while his other hand went to play with the right nipple using his thumb and forefinger that made baekhyun squirm on the bed. baekhyun is really sensitive when it comes to his nipples and chanyeol is well aware of that fact. a fact that he truly loves. after licking around the nipple, chanyeol proceeded to suck love bites around it and all baekhyun could do was grip chanyeol’s hair and moan. chanyeol hasn’t even touched his cock but it is already weeping with pre-cum.

“yeol, damn it. stop teasing me.” baekhyun mumbled with a breathless voice and he wasn’t able to stop himself from arching his back from pleasure because after saying those words, chanyeol started sucking his nipple as if he wanted something to come out of it. as if he was a baby asking for his daily dose of milk but no matter how hard chanyeol sucks, all he would be getting are loud moans and whimpers from baekhyun.

baekhyun was gripping chanyeol’s hair really hard and pushing more of his chest into the latter’s mouth because chanyeol is also very good with his tongue and he didn’t forget baekhyun’s other nipple because he was playing with it as he sucked at the other. when chanyeol was satisfied with his work on baekhyun’s chest, he moved down while still peppering kisses on baekhyun’s tummy. he also blew a raspberry on the soft tummy which earned him a soft giggle from baekhyun. the other looked down at the man on his stomach and couldn't help himself from giving a soft smile that chanyeol also returned.

chanyeol then moved lower and came face to face with baekhyun’s hard cock. it was wet. very wet with pre-cum and chanyeol knows that it was because of him. he then gave a light kiss on the head and baekhyun whimpered because he was really sensitive at the moment and feels like he could cum at this instant. after giving a kiss, chanyeol then licked the underside of the cock laying curled up on baekhyun’s tummy and all baekhyun could do was arch his back again because of the pleasure.

“fuck. chanyeol, stop teasing me.”

hearing that from baekhyun, chanyeol knows that the other is nearing his peak but he doesn’t have any plans on making baekhyun rest tonight. plus, he also likes to tease the other, especially when he is on the lead.

“then tell me what you want, baby.” chanyeol held baekhyun’s cock and started to lick around it. “tell me how you need it.” he then moved to the head and flicked his tongue around the crown of the cock and then to the slit where baekhyun is really sensitive but chanyeol needs words from baekhyun. but more importantly, he just wants to tease the smaller.

baekhyun is unable to form any words because his mind is currently in a mess and chanyeol is not really helping with how the other is licking around his cock. especially around the head.

“yeol-”

“tell me, baby.”

chanyeol can’t help but smirk on how baekhyun is squirming and moaning under him. the other can’t even speak properly and is only babbling nonsense. chanyeol is having the best time of his life at the moment but he’s also a man with needs and there is only one thing that he wants to do and that is to senselessly fuck baekhyun until the other hates him for making it hard for him to walk and seat. just to tease the other further, he put the head of the cock in his mouth and gave it a hearty suck but didn't go any further. his hand then started to jerk off baekhyun in a very slow manner while his mouth traveled lower where he left kisses on the other’s sack. after that, he started to slightly suck the sack which made baekhyun moan even louder, if that was even possible.

the giant made sure that he gave equal attention to the two balls and when he was done, he made sure to leave a lingering kiss on both of it. all the while, he’s still stroking baekhyun’s cock but not quite letting the other to reach his climax. he moved lower and is now kissing baekhyun’s perineum making the other to squirm because of chanyeol’s close proximity to his hole.

baekhyun isn’t sure how he was able to hold out this long when chanyeol has been teasing him and how the other kept him at bay and not making him cum. he tried to compose himself but he wasn’t able to when he felt the first lick of tongue on his hole. his hand that was previously gripping the sheets immediately went to grip chanyeol’s hair as a reflex because park chanyeol is going to fucking eat his ass out. baekhyun knows that he is still loose from their previous activity but it was all rough and hard but now chanyeol is taking his damn time to eat every part of his body. figuratively but also literally.

chanyeol is still having the best time of his life because it’s not like everyday that he could eat baekhyun out and he plans to take his precious time. he started to lick around the hole and made sure that he made it wet with his saliva. his hand stroking baekhyun’s cock is still not stopping and is now focused on playing with the slit with his thumb. baekhyun’s moans are all that chanyeol can hear at the moment and this makes him more determined to make the other delirious until he got what he wanted to hear from the other. chanyeol started prodding his tongue but still not letting it enter fully. he sucked at the rim and lapped at it as if it was a lollipop of some sort while the pink hole kept on quivering. wanting something inside of it already. when he felt the tugging on his hair, he looked up at baekhyun’s face and was surprised to see the other looking back at him with a helpless face and lust filled eyes.

baekhyun’s face is a mess of tears and drool and chanyeol has half the heart to give anything that the other wants but he also knows that baekhyun deserves all the pleasure in the world and that is the only thing that he was planning to give the other.

“yeol, please.” baekhyun sniffled and tears started flowing out of his eyes because of frustration. all he wanted was for chanyeol to fuck him already. to feel the other inside him. if chanyeol wasn’t set on a goal then he would have followed what baekhyun wanted but he’s already set.

“i know, baby. i know.” that’s all chanyeol could say and he went back to lapping the other’s hole and just to ease baekhyun’s frustration he pushed his tongue in the hole and started tongue fucking the other. to say baekhyun was relieved was an understatement because all he could feel was bliss because finally chanyeol did something he wanted and he started to move back on the tongue that was fucking him. chanyeol moaned when he felt the other moved along with him and they made their own rhythm of chanyeol tongue fucking the other while baekhyun fucking himself on the other’s tongue.

chanyeol pulled back after some time and took a long breath and looked at his work. the pink hole is gaping and wanting something to fill it immediately and chanyeol doesn’t want his work to go to waste so he inserted a finger in the hole. easing it slowly and when his whole finger was inside he felt around the warm cavern to find that one spot and when he did, he felt the hole clenched around his finger making him want to see how it will clench around his cock.

baekhyun’s immediate reaction when he felt the prodding finger on his prostate is to moan and arch his back again. he’s sure that he would be really sore tomorrow with all the arching he has been doing but he can’t stop himself because pleasure is just constantly flowing in his veins and making him overly pleased at the moment. when chanyeol heard a loud moan from baekhyun, he turned and looked at the other who looked thoroughly fucked when he hasn't even removed the pants that is constricting his aching cock. but baekhyun matters more so chanyeol made sure to keep making the other feel nothing but pleasure.

baekhyun's cock has been rock hard for a while and is now featuring a red to pink color because of how hard he is right now. all he could think of is cumming but baekhyun wants to feel chanyeol inside of him before letting himself go. so he tried to endure the excruciating slow pace that chanyeol is in because he knows that at the end of this, he would be fully sated and just  _ literally  _ full.

chanyeol's other hand made its way to the drawer of their bedside table to get the lube while making sure that baekhyun is still preoccupied. he made quick work with the lube and lathered his three fingers. it was too much than what they were used to using but chanyeol's mind is not on the right track anymore and the whimpers and whines coming from baekhyun is not helping either. he prodded a second finger to baekhyun’s hole and also started stroking the other’s cock. stretching the hole to prepare baekhyun for what was coming next while the other can moan. the man above him started to pepper his skin again with kisses just to alleviate any discomfort that he was feeling and baekhyun can only admire how chanyeol was so eager to please him tonight. chanyeol’s kisses moved up and he didn’t forget to leave kisses on baekhyun’s pink perked up nipples and moved further up to those luscious kisses. caging them with his own plump lips and swallowing all the moans that baekhyun is producing. chanyeol entered his tongue and a messy interaction with their tongues ensued.

baekhyun’s attention span is very little at the moment and with chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth, he didn’t realize that there were already three fingers prodding in his hole and he was startled when chanyeol gave him a thrust that went directly to his prostate. baekhyun's hand went haywire and one went to the hand that was busy finger fucking him open.

"park chanyeol." baekhyun said with a dangerous tone but pleading glint in his eyes. all baekhyun got back was chanyeol's smirk because the other started to piston his fingers in and out of baekhyun's hole. making it harder for baekhyun to compose himself but really how can he compose himself when he's being finger fucked to oblivion.

"were you going to say something?" chanyeol is smirking while baekhyun is speechless with his ragged breathing because chanyeol knows how to play him well and with those thick and long fingers inside of him, he feels like he's already being thoroughly fucked but it's just chanyeol's fingers. the sounds of his moans and the squelching of chanyeol's fingers are the only thing he can hear inside their room. baekhyun realized that he is totally fucked. 

chanyeol didn't falter with his pace and even fastened it more. making sure that he hit baekhyun's spot and also making sure that he stretches the other properly. baekhyun might be a little loose from before but he still feels tight around chanyeol's finger and the giant doesn't want to bring discomfort to the other. baekhyun's moans are nowhere near stopping so chanyeol used his mouth to drown out all the sounds baekhyun is making. giving him kisses that he loves and letting their tongues play with each other again. 

baekhyun knows that he is nearing his peak with how red and hard his cock is so he decided to bring matters in his hand. he wrapped his arms around chanyeol's neck while fervently kissing back and secured his legs around the other hips. he needs chanyeol's cock inside him at this instant and he's going to get it. when baekhyun deemed that he was in the proper position, he turned their bodies around where he ended sitting on the man's lap and chanyeol below him with a dazed expression. chanyeol's fingers also slipped out and the giant knows that the other's hole is gaping open and just wanting to be filled. something that he wanted to see but the circumstances didn't let him but imagining it made his cock even harder. 

"babe, you're taking too much time." baekhyun says with his ass directly sitting on chanyeol's clothed cock and his hand placed on the other's chest. baekhyun has this sultry and lustful expression on his face and chanyeol wasn't able to stop himself from groaning. a begging baekhyun is definitely hot but this baekhyun on top of him is a different deal. he can cum just by looking at baekhyun's expression. 

since he allowed chanyeol to have his time, baekhyun thought that he should also have some of it. he lowered himself and started peppering kisses on chanyeol's skin. he took his time going lower on chanyeol's body. kissing every muscle that he can kiss and when he came face to face with the other's abs that chanyeol took his time making, baekhyun didn't stop himself from licking it as if it was his favorite treat. dipping down on the crevices between each abs and then dipping his tongue in the belly button. this act made chanyeol groan and moan and pet baekhyun's hair because of how the other was worshipping his body. moving lower, baekhyun left soft and light kisses along the hem of chanyeol's pants but he doesn't have any plan on removing it  _ yet _ .

baekhyun moved lower and while doing so, he looked up at chanyeol that was staring back at him intently. watching his every move and baekhyun wants nothing but for chanyeol to see how he will make the other come undone. baekhyun mouthed around the clothed hard cock while still staring at chanyeol's eyes. he mouthed the expanse of the shaft. wetting it with his saliva and when he moved back to look at his work, the whole crotch part of the pants is wet but he's not yet done because baekhyun dived back and went to suck at the prominent head of the cock and fervently sucked it. slurping and wet noises are all chanyeol could hear because his head laid back on the pillow and all he could do was grip baekhyun's hair and groan. 

"baby, you practically drown my crotch with your saliva. is that what you really wanted?" the teasing tone in his voice is evident and might have pushed baekhyun's button. so the smaller grabbed the hem of the other pants and pulled it down. chanyeol's cock even slapped baekhyun's cheek because it was suddenly free from its confinement. baekhyun's eyes darkened because of how hard chanyeol is right now and feeling it against his cheeks is doing things on baekhyun. things that fire up his desire even more. 

he removed chanyeol's pants and went back to the aching cock in front of him. if there was one thing that baekhyun is jealous about chanyeol is that he can freaking hold his hard on for a very long time while baekhyun can just really cum at any moment. his mouth moved to suck at the tip of the cock. collecting all the pre-cum that had dripped out and dipped his tongue into the slit. tonguing and playing with the tip while chanyeol's groans grew louder and louder at every passing second. deeming that it was enough foreplay for the both of them, he gave one hard suck to the cock and moved to straddle the chanyeol. 

baekhyun made sure that chanyeol's cock was placed in between his cheeks because he can't help but want to feel chanyeol's hardness. he started to slowly grind down, feeling how the cock move against his hole while balancing himself with his hands on chanyeol’s chest. chanyeol’s hands settled on baekhyun’s curvy hips and he looked at the man above him. baekhyun is the epitome of beauty but right now he looks like a desperate man who wants to have some good dicking with how his lips are slicked with spit and his hooded asking chanyeol to just fuck him. but what really completed the look was how baekhyun was still wearing his polo shirt that has now dropped down his shoulders and adding more sultriness to baekhyun's look and making chanyeol wanting to wreck the man. chanyeol gripped baekhyun's hip, which he knows will leave bruises but that is the least of his concern at the moment, and guided baekhyun's movement so that they can move in sync. baekhyun lowered his body and leaned towards chanyeol's ear and made sure that his hole was just above chanyeol's cock. just teasing the rim before it plunges to the warmth of his ass. 

"fuck me, baby."

as if a switch was flipped, chanyeol thrusted upward into baekhyun's hole and directly to the other's sweet spot. baekhyun was surprised and stunned because chanyeol is sometimes unpredictable and he wasn't expecting to get fucked this hard from the beginning. he loudly moaned and fell on top of chanyeol's chest because fucking finally, he got the cock he wanted so bad. baekhyun can feel how hard chanyeol is and the veins that were protruding from the other’s cock. he feels so full and he can’t deny how chanyeol is perfectly fitted inside him. like, it’s where chanyeol’s cock should be.

chanyeol, on the other hand, let out a groan because of how tight and warm baekhyun’s inside feels and how the walls are clenching his cock. this is one of the feelings that chanyeol wouldn’t exchange for anything and a position that he wouldn’t trade to anyone. because he owns baekhyun and baekhyun owns him.

the giant grabbed baekhyun’s asscheeks and started ramming into the hole.

“oh, fuck.”

he fucked baekhyun with all his might while the other is mouthing around his neck and moaning loudly. chanyeol made sure to hit baekhyun’s sweet spot every time he thrust inside and the clenching that he receives is just fueling his desire even more. after a couple more thrust, chanyeol stopped and started to shallowly thrust making sure that baekhyun could feel everything. chanyeol also made circling motions so that his cock could properly mess baekhyun’s inside. this allowed baekhyun to have some time to recuperate and compose himself and then he pulled himself up and looked directly at chanyeol’s face.

“i thought you wanted my cock, baek?” chanyeol said while thrusting slowly into baekhyun. the other could only hum and close his eyes because this slow pace is something that he should savor at the moment. “don’t be lazy, baby.” the giant started to knead baekhyun’s ass and baekhyun started to meet his thrust, though it was slow, they know they’ll not last any longer.

“ride me, baby.”

and ride, baekhyun did. he moved up and down chanyeol’s cock while the other was guiding him through the gripped on his hips and also meeting baekhyun’s thrust down with his thrust up. it was the perfect pace for the both of them as they were both nearing their climax.

chanyeol’s name was the only thing coming out of baekhyun’s mouth mixed with the groans coming from chanyeol. it was the perfect music for them and when chanyeol felt the unclenching and clenching of the other’s hole, he knew that baekhyun is almost near and he’s not far behind if the twitching of his cock inside the warm hole is any indication. chanyeol flipped them over when baekhyun started to lose his vigor in riding him. chanyeol earned a small yelp followed by a moan when he continued ramming into baekhyun. the smaller’s legs and thighs were positioned on chanyeol’s shoulder and he was almost bent in half but he didn’t have any energy to complain because he’s cumming already.

“chanyeol, shit. fuck-”

“come, baek. come for me.”

that was the final push for baekhyun and he was cumming untouched on his stomach while chanyeol is still vigoriously fucking him through his orgasm and baekhyun feels like he can’t take anymore of it or else he’ll definitely lose his fucking mind. chanyeol is at the point of bursting and after a couple more thrust into the wet and hot hole, he is also cumming.

“baek-”

“inside. cum inside me, yeol.” to avoid any more talking, baekhyun just secured chanyeol’s position so that the other will not be going anywhere and will be cumming inside of him. two more thrust and chanyeol is cumming inside of baekhyun. they both moan at the feeling of being filled and releasing. chanyeol dived down and kissed baekhyun’s lips. after a couple more thrust, chanyeol pulled out and was going to get a cloth to clean them both when baekhyun pulled him to bed.

“let’s just sleep, please.”

“but, baby-”

baekhyun silenced him with a kiss and snuggled closer to chanyeol’s chest. the smaller also circled his arms around chanyeol’s waist to stop him from leaving him alone on the bed. chanyeol didn’t have the heart and energy to argue because sleep is starting to dawn on him after staying up for so long so he pulled up their comforter to keep the cold away from them. baekhyun moved closer to chanyeol for warmth and the giant just pulled him closer to him. chanyeol knows that he will get an earful when they wake up because baekhyun hates feeling dirty and sticky but he’ll worry about that tomorrow. right now, all he wants is to sleep and snuggle baekhyun.

when they were in a comfortable position, chanyeol caress baekhyun’s hair because he just can’t help himself. he knows that baekhyun teased him to get him out of the studio and make him rest and these kind of moments are the ones that he truly treasure because it just shows how much baekhyun cares for him. chanyeol can’t stop the smile forming on his face because he really is one damn lucky man.

he leaned in and kissed baekhyun’s forehead.

“night, baby. i love you.”

“love you, too. now, sleep.”

chanyeol wasn’t expecting a reply but it was still heartwarming. pulling baekhyun even closer, making sure that the other was warm and later on they’re breathes settled at a slow pace, letting sleep take over them

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


true to what chanyeol thought. he did got an earful of baekhyun complaining about the dried cum on his thighs and chanyeol might have persuaded baekhyun in a way that consisted of bath and moans.

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


to: chanyeollie

so, i saw your new video with gaeko-hyung

  
  


from: chanyeollie

i didn’t know he would say that

besides it was your fault

  
  


to: chanyeollie

babe, we have air conditioners at home and you’re still blaming me?

  
  


from: chanyeollie

i took that video during that day

  
  


to: chanyeollie

what day are you talking about?

  
  


from: chanyeollie

that day when i fucked you senseless, baek

that day

  
  


to: chanyeollie

oh

  
  
  


baekhyun couldn't stop himself from laughing and smiling because of what chanyeol said. he was casually lounging on their sofa when the videos came out so he decided to watch them. at first he was curious and a tinsy winsy jealous when gaeko mentioned chanyeol sending him shirtless videos of him playing the guitar and saying that he was working for their album. so, he decided to text chanyeol but he wasn’t expecting to get that kind of answer from the other.

maybe, staying up late at night and fucking multiple times wasn’t really a bad idea because chanyeol was able to produce such great songs.

baekhyun might have a great idea for what they’ll do tonight.

  
  


to: chanyeollie

what time are you going home?

i have a surprise for you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> you have finally reached the end! (yes, i know the ending sucks)
> 
> thank you so much for reading this smut filled fic uwu and also, please leave a comment below because i would love to read those and would really help in improving my writing style
> 
> you can find me here tho:  
> twitter: @BBH_kyooong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/Kyooong_6104


End file.
